The Great Date Auction
by in february air
Summary: The Great Date Auction is the newest thing in Seaview High. Miley is an auctionee, and she panics. But what if a special someone bids on her? Throw in school, flashbacks, and famous Jake Ryan and you get one heck of an auction. [MOLIVER] [COMPLETE]
1. The Poster and the Morning Awkwardness

**Disclaimer:** ... You know how these things go. Just in case you don't, I don't own Hannah Montana. Again, lawsuits stay away!

**The Great Date Auction**

**NO POV**

"Oh my god. Oh no, no no no." Miley muttered to herself with disbelief. She stared at Seaview High's 10th Annual Great Date Auction poster, which was only a few weeks away, and she was one of the auctionees. She hated being in an auction, and she feared she wouldn't get bid. But little did she know she would...

Oliver ran up to Miley and grabbed her shoulders. "Is it true?!?" He asked a bit too enthusiastically, "You are seriously being auctioned?!? Great job, Mileydile." He applauded her and laughed. He loved using their old nicknames from when they first became best friends. Miley nodded.

"I don't know who nominated me why the heck they did, but I have to drop out."

Oliver grew wide-eyed in awe. "You can't!" He answered to quickly. Miley gave a look of annoyance and confusion. He blushed. "No one else wants to do it, besides, it's a first." He gave a big smile. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll do it." Miley muttered and he hugged her tightly. They stayed in that position for a while, and students passing by whispered comments and a few whistles filled the Seaview High's crowded corridors.

Lilly passed by, and then stopped at the hugging couple. She was smiling like crazy. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" When Oliver noticed her, he stopped hugging her. Miley was dazed. He blushed. Lilly laughed and glanced at the poster, then Oliver. "I'm going to take Oliver for a second." He pulled Oliver to the other side of the hallway.

"What the heck? What is with the nomination thing?" Lilly started. Oliver blushed. "What are you?!? Too scared to even ask your own best friend?"

Oliver nodded. "If I bid high enough, then maybe I'll finally get that date with her."

Lilly shook her head in dismay. "Scaredy cat."

Oliver laughed. "I admit it, yes I am." There was a moment of silence. "Well, uhh, I'm going to walk with Miley to homeroom. See ya later!" He darted over to Miley, and they walked to homeroom together in silence.

**A/N:** Howdya like it? Should I continue it? Thanks for reading! R&R C&C Not too harsh, please? Only 2nd fanfic


	2. Social Studies and Passing Period Mayhem

**A/N: Sorry this is, like, UBER UBER late. I really have no excuse… laziness, homework, school…? Plus the fact that I was sick the past Sunday – Wednesday… fever + cough + cold… the three-timer D: It was horrible. I would've updated then, but I was doing make-up work. Heck, I still am. I am supposed to be doing it right now! And for those of you, who reviewed, thanks a bunch! I love you guys!**

As they reached homeroom, Oliver took a seat at the back, and Miley took a seat beside him. Miley took out her supplies from her binder, and Oliver dug through his backpack for his pencil.

Miley glanced at Oliver's backpack. "I swear, if you open that up some more, it'll explode like a country rabbit that ate too many carrots during the first winter day."

Oliver giggled. He loved her Tennessee accents and little phrases.

Inside his backpack he found a note with his name scribbled in pink pen. He opened it up:

_Oliver,_

_Don't be a scaredy cat. Make a move. Ask her out._

_Lilly_

Miley tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to find her peeking at the note. He crumpled up the paper and blushed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Oliver said and threw the paper into the wastebasket from his seat, and missed. Miley laughed.

"Whatever dude." She sat back down in her chair, and she giggled. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Class, class. Copy the notes on the board, and when you're done, get a worksheet from the front of the classroom." Mr. Ree said as he sat down in his desk.

The class was almost over, and Oliver and Miley were sneaking answers to each other.

"So when you make a move to the east..." Miley said, and Oliver ventured out into his own thoughts.

Make a move. These words repeated throughout his head, and he totally lost his train of thought on the worksheet. Although Miley's lips were moving, no sound was coming out. He smiled.

"... So you make your move --" she continued, but Oliver interrupted.

"Uh... Miley..." he questioned his conscious if he was doing the right thing, "I... uh... I --"

The bell rang just when Oliver brought up enough courage in him to make his move, just before someone else would.

"Well, uh, I got to go. Gym with Lilly next, ugh." She said and stomped her foot on the ground. _I swear, he was just going to ask me out._ She thought, but shook the thought from her head. _He wouldn't… would he?_

"Uh, yeah, see you later... I guess." He blushed and darted outside, straight to Lilly, who was leaning against the vending machine talking to a boy. Oliver yanked her by the ponytail and dragged her to the other end of the hallway.

"OLIVER!" She screamed. "Didn't you see me talking to that really hot guy?!"

"I can't answer that, since, you know, I'm a guy?! Anyways, I couldn't ask her out." Oliver blushed.

"Idiot." she screamed and smacked him in the arm, where he rubbed viciously until the pain went away. "If you don't do it soon, then you'll have to bid, and that's worse than asking her beforehand!"

Oliver nodded.

Miley ran out of the classroom and ran into Jake Ryan, the egoistic superstar "Zombie Slayer" all the girls drooled for. Every boy in school had to be jealous of him. Oliver had to admit it; he was even a bit jealous of Jake.

"Hey Miley," Jake said, giving her that gaze of intense adorable-ness that no girl could resist, "so, sup?"

"Nothing much," Miley said dreamily, "Just going to walk with Lilly to gym." She glanced over at Lilly, who was back to the hot guy, leaning against the vending machine. "LILLY! We're going to be late! Let's go. See you later Jake." She yanked Lilly by the arm and they left for gym.

Oliver was watching nearby, pretending to open a random locker.

His eyes were filled with envy as he watched Jake Ryan's every step. He was going to do it. He was going to make his move and ask her out.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Competition. DUN DUN DUN. Again with the music. Read and review… that's all I ask. : I might not deserve the reviews since I've been a really bad girl –pouts- but all bad girls turn good right? At least I posted this :D So yeah… review with ideas too, so that my writers block can be PREVENTED :D**

**To all my readers, you rawk!**


	3. Lilly's Locker and Cafeteria Crisis

**A/N: Again, no excuse. I had testing for 3 days this week, but I could've updated it. Well we do have this big thing to do on Tuesday and this week is the OMFGBIGREHEARSAL week, along with Monday and Tuesday next week. GAHH! Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, then this would be an episode. **

Before Oliver knew it, it was almost lunch. All throughout the first half of the day, he was thinking of how he should ask Miley out. This was tougher than he thought. _Miley, I really like you. Will you go out with me?_ He shook his head from the thought_. I know we're best friends and all that other stuff, but will you go out with me? Miley, you are awesome and --._

Mrs. Berkley slammed her ruler against his desk. "Oken!" She screamed. Oliver snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is this all you got done this period?!" She pointed at his paper, only a few blanks filled in out of the whole worksheet. "Detention. After school. Today and tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Oliver replied solemnly. _Damn it._ He thought. _How am I going to ask her out now?_ He sighed. This was going to take forever. He stuffed the worksheet in his overcrowded backpack and just sat there, staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. It was going to be lunch… he was free_! 3… 2… 1…._ The bell rang and the class stormed out of the classroom, Oliver leading the pack of hungry students rushing into the cafeteria.

Oliver stopped by Lilly's locker on the way to the cafeteria, hyperventilating, not only because he was "fast-walking" to her locker.

"Lilly! You will not believe what happened!" Oliver sighed.

"You got detention again didn't you?" Lilly said in monotone, still grabbing things out of her locker.

Oliver gave a look of disgust. "Dang you're good." He shuffled his feet around for a few moments, and then replied. "I was planning to ask her out Friday after school! Hello? TGIF?"

Lilly laughed at the statement. "You can do it today. In the cafeteria."

He shuddered with the thought. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "Of course not you doughnut." Lilly slammed her locker shut. "Go do it. Do it now you scaredy cat!"

Lilly shoved him into the cafeteria. He was about to walk into his usual spot, next to Miley, but something stopped him. The egoistic Jake Ryan was walking toward his spot. Oliver's eyes burned with envy. He ran over to the vending machine closest to their usual table, and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hey, Miley. What's up?" Jake said in his usual "flirt-tone."

Miley just stared at him dreamily. _Who knew I would fall for this egoistic jerk? Wait, I don't like him. I like Oliver. He likes me back right?_ Miley thought, then glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing against the vending machine, his eyes filled with envy. She schemed in her head. _If Oliver does like me, let's see how long it'll take him to ask me out. _She smiled.

"Hey, Jake…" Miley said in her most flirtatious voice. "What brings you to my table?"

"I just wanted to ask you," Jake paused. "If you want to go to the movies with me? We could watch whatever you want." He winked. "You can choose." He winked and smiled.

Miley glanced at Oliver for a few seconds. He was shell-shocked. She smirked. _Perfect. He's going for the cheese, and I'm going to snap the trap. _"I'd love to." She smiled back.

Oliver started to tear at the thought. But he was Smoken Oken. He was not going to cry. Instead he fast walked back to Lilly's locker.

"Lilly… I have no chance now."

**A/N: AWWW poor Oliver! Smoken Oken couldn't board the S.S. Miley. Well, more is on the way. You know you want to…. If you don't, that's said. Bunches of other people say this too! Review please! Can be harsh, but please don't be too harsh. Also taking suggestions o3o **


	4. Meet the BF and English Lit Flashbacks

**A/N: 4****th**** chapter of ****The Great Date Auction****… oh. Again, sorry for the late updates and all that jazz. We're studying for finals… ah. So close to the end of the year, yet I hate it because I don't get to see my friends all summer since they will be everywhere around the world! WAH. But aside from the finals thing, I was just too dang lazy. Enjoy this chapter… took me like 2 hours… maybe more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana… the characters, the song "This is the Life" and a bunch of other stuff. The only thing I own is the plot.**

Oliver sulked throughout lunch. He even ate next to Dandruff Danny, and Miley was worried. _I really hope I'm doing the right thing. _She thought. She couldn't stand Oliver sulking… it was one of her weaknesses. _This will be over once he asks me out._ She spotted Oliver walking down the hallway, still sulking. She darted up to him and held his shoulders. His senses tingled at her touch.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Miley said in her Southern accent that he loved oh-so much.

He shrugged. "Stuff…"

"Want to tell me about this stuff?"

_Oh no._ He thought. _If I tell her, Miley will go ballistic and she'll hate me as a best friend. Or she might like me back and we can finally be together._ He thought for a moment, then spoke, "Well, you see –."

"Miley!" Jake screamed from the other end of the hallway. He ran up to her and smiled. "How's my Miley Wiley?"

Did he just call me Miley Wiley? Corny, much? She thought, and then shook her thoughts out when Jake stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm great… Jakey Wakey." Miley said sweetly back. _Ugh._ _Jakey Wakey? What the…_

Oliver was wide-eyed and his jaw was wide open when she responded. _Jakey Wakey? I should be her Ollie Wollie. Not that egoistic Jake Ryan._ He snapped back to reality, enough to say "_Excuse_ me?"

"Oh, Oliver… right. You know Jake, right? Well, he's… he's…" Miley was nervous inside, to see his reaction. She can feel goose bumps creeping up her arm. She put herself together, enough to say, "He's my… boyfriend."

Oliver was shell shocked. Outside, he looked happy for her, but inside, he wanted to pounce on him and kick him in places where it'd hurt bad. But if he did that, then that'd mean more detention. He sighed, "I'm so happy for you, really."

Jake smiled and patted his back. "Thanks a bunch man, this really means a lot to me."

"No prob." Oliver faked a smile. Miley could see that even though he looked happy, he was devastated, just by the look in his brown eyes.

"C'mon Miley, we have to go to Algebra!" Jake said and yanked her by the arm.

Miley nodded and let her be pulled by Jake. "I'll talk to you later, kay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

He followed the crowd into his next class, English Literature, the most boring class of all. The teacher is nice, and they get a lot of treats in class, but the class itself is pretty boring. Mrs. Brewer stepped up to the white board and wrote down the bell work: _What is the classic tale concerning two young people in love, but their families are in a feud, which means their love is forbidden. Who is the author and what kind of genre is it?_ Oliver stared at the whiteboard while she wrote it down. _Easy peasy,_ Oliver thought, _Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare, tragedy…duh. _He opened his English Lit. Notebook and wrote it down. This was the first bell work he has written down in months. The only reason he was writing this one down was because he remembers doing this with Miley.

FLASHBACK

_Miley looked angrily at the script. "Oliver! We have been rehearsing for over 2 hours, and we're still on the first page! It didn't take Shakespeare this long to write the play!" She paused and waited for an answer. "Oliver?" She turned around, glaring at Oliver leaning over the counter._

_He turned around holding two oranges at his eyes. "I'm a fruit fly! Buzz…"_

_Miley stomped her foot with frustration. "I can't do this anymore." She grabbed her script._

"_Miley, wait! I'm just nervous, okay?" Oliver said sadly._

"_Nervous? About what?"_

"_Messing up and looking stupid."_

"_Hey, guess what? Done that!"_

Oliver snapped back into reality by Henry's piercing voice. He had zoned out through part of the class. Notes about Romeo and Juliet were on the projector.

"Sure." Oliver handed him the pencil he stole off of Mitchell's desk. He quickly jotted the notes down as well. While Mrs. Brewer lectured, he sat quietly, having another flashback.

FLASHBACK

"_Miles, iceberg right behind you." Robbie Ray said warningly._

_Miley turned around, shocked at the sight of Oliver. "Oliver I was just –"_

"_Bailing on me?" He screeched. You can tell he looked hurt._

_Miley shook her head. "I was only thinking about bailing on you… its different!"_

"_You said I was the titanic!" He started walking toward the door._

"_Not the ship, the very successful movie!" Miley screamed. "You made, like, a million dollars!" He was soon out of sight. "Daddy, we need a new warning signal."_

"Oliver?" Mrs. Brewer said calmly. He jolted in his seat and shot his eyes wide open. He glanced at her, then back at his paper. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry, just have a bunch of stuff on my mind." Oliver blushed.

"Okay, Oliver. Just write these notes down really fast so we can move on."

He wrote them down as quickly as possible.

"Romeo commits suicide by drinking poison..."

FLASHBACK

_Miley/Hannah peered into the audience. "Oh great… what's Oliver doing here?" she asked._

_Lilly/Lola shrugged. "Maybe he's here to support a friend?" _

"_Or maybe he's here to laugh at me."_

"_Could be. Either way, good luck!" _

_Hannah walks on stage, singing perfectly fine, until Oliver saw Lilly/Lola holding up cue cards. Miley really must be losing it. He thought._

"_Yeah I'm loving how it feels right now. Still loving how it feels right now. Still loving how it feels right now. This is the life…"_

_Oliver wanted to laugh when Miley/Hannah kept singing the "Still loving how it feels right now" part. But that wouldn't be nice. He kept his cool._

"_And I'm still getting it wrong…"_

_By this time, Oliver felt really bad for Miley/Hannah. He started singing along. "This is the life, hold on tight. And this is the dream, it's all I need."_

_Miley/Hannah remember and started singing, winking at Oliver as a thank you. That friendship was saved._

Oliver snapped back to reality once more, and paid attention to the rest of the class. She was glad that she had Miley as a friend, but he still wanted something more. _I guess I can wait my turn._ Oliver smiled.

**A/N: Liked it? You know you want to… review! It took me a long time because I was too lazy to really look up the episode, so I had to rely on and quotes… haha. I'm not even sure if the quote order and all that jazz were right… who cares. I also had to research the Romeo and Juliet stuff. I don't know a thing about Romeo and Juliet except that I know it's by Shakespeare and their families were in a feud. I thought it tied in good with the English Literature thing. And Mrs. Brewer is my friend's English teacher who is really nice and gets a ton of treats for the class, but it's boring… according to my friends. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review! I love it/deserve it.**


	5. Locker Flirtation and Detention Texting

**A/N: An early update? It's a miracle:) Well, you guys do deserve it, since I keep updating late and all that other jazz. This chapter took me a long time, only because I was pretty much distracted and full of laziness (the all time excuse!) Haha! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And it puts me in a good mood. So… enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the characters, pretty much anything. I don't even own Microsoft Word! The only thing I own is the plot. Sad, I know. And if one lawsuit touches me, I'm going to hire my own lawsuit (if I'm rich enough!)**

Oliver was happy the rest of the day. He was just being thankful that he is friends with Miley. He can wait his turn, right? He watched the clock ticking slowly. Once the big hand reached the 12, then he would be free… free from algebra! He needed to save him self. _3… 2… 1…_ Oliver counted in his head once again as the bell echoed through the once-empty hallways. He rushed outside and to his locker and grabbed his World Geography textbook. He scurried over to Miley's locker and leaned against it. He was going to ask her out today. He didn't care if she was going out with Jake. He didn't care if he got damn rejected. He just wants to know the truth.

Miley turned around the corner, heading toward her locker, until he saw Oliver leaning against it. She stopped in her tracks. _Oh no. No, no, no. I really hope he's not mad at me. _Miley bit her lip. _He looked really devastated when I broke the news. _She smiled. _Perfect. _She slyly walked over to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver! What's up?" Miley smiled. She pushed Oliver over a bit so she can open her locker.

"Ouchie!" Oliver said teasingly. He smirked. "That hurt Miley… that really did hurt."

"Well this would hurt even more then." Miley slapped him on the shoulder.

Oliver yelped. "Now that really hurt!" He rubbed his shoulder for a moment, then realizing that Miley was staring at his every move. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, then waved his hand in front of Miley's face. "Are you okay?"

Miley stared for another split second until she realized what she had done. _What the hell?_ Miley thought inside her head, then glanced back at Oliver. He was looking around the hallway, waiting for an answer. "Um…" She paused to think of a good excuse. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm really sorry about hitting you." She bursted into fits of laughter.

Oliver chuckled. "It's okay… really." He stopped laughing when he saw Jake coming down the hallway. "Miley…?"

Miley stopped laughing to find Oliver eyeing at Jake. She gulped. "Um… yeah?"

"I just wanted to know if you –."

Mrs. Berkley stepped in between them. "Oken. You know you have detention today right? And tomorrow too?"

Oliver groaned. He totally forgot about detention. Behind Mrs. Berkley, Miley gave Oliver a look of confusion. Oliver mouthed, "I'll explain later."

_And I thought he was going to ask me out today. _Miley thought sadly.

Oliver waved goodbye to Miley and let Mrs. Berkley lead him to wherever he was having detention. Oliver glanced back at Miley who was talking with her "flirt face" to Jake. He grew mad with envy, but he didn't want Mrs. Berkley to see. They arrived at a solid oak door with the words "Detention Room" written in black paint, but it has been scratched off and it now says "Etenton Rom." He's never seen this room before. He usually had detention in Mrs. Berkley's room! He gasped at what he saw inside the detention room. The walls were barren. There was an old fashioned chalkboard at the front, with a mahogany chipped wooden desk. A rotten apple and an outdated calendar sat on the unfurnished desktop. He shuddered.

"This room hasn't been updated in a while..." Mrs. Berkley noted. "This is one of the oldest rooms in Seaview High."

Oliver sighed. _I, Oliver Oken, would have to spend detention in this room?_ A rat scurried across the room quietly. He gasped with fear. "Do I seriously have to stay in here?"

"Yes. You will be writing on the chalkboard 'I will pay attention in class,' 50 times in cursive." Mrs. Berkley stated. Oliver groaned. He could not write in cursive. "You have 2 hours."

Oliver walked in, his shoes squeaking against the dirt-stained floor. The door slammed shut behind him. He gulped. He grabbed one of the broken pieces of chalk and started writing. "I… will… pay… attention… in… class…" He said aloud as he wrote.

On the 22nd statement, he felt a vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, reading: _1 New Txt Msg._

**SmileyMiley: **Hey Olliegator. Why are you in detention?

Oliver groaned. _Should I tell her the truth? _Oliver quickly texted back.

**SmokenOken: **Nothing big. I wasn't paying attention in class, that's all. Nothing big.

He closed his cell phone and stuffed it in his back pocket. On his 27th statement, he felt another vibrate. He quickly flipped open his cell phone.

**SmileyMiley: **Distracted? Not again, Oliver! Were you daydreaming about gourmet food in the cafeteria again?

Oliver chuckled. He always dreamed that the food in the cafeteria would be less gross and more… gourmet.

**SmokenOken:** No. I've come to know and love the gross cafeteria food. LOL. I was thinking about something else….

He hoped he hasn't given much away.

By the time he has finished, he has been through a series of text messages.

**SmileyMiley: **Hmm… what's this something else?

**SmokenOken: **None of your beeswax, Mileydile.

**SmileyMiley: **C'mon… I'm your bestest friend! I deserve to know.

**SmokenOken: **Hmm… I don't know.

**SmileyMiley: **You can trust me Oliver! I won't tell a soul. Swear. I won't laugh at you… well I might not keep this one but I swear I won't tell a soul!

Mrs. Berkley pushed the door wide open, revealing the hallway that didn't seem so crowded and hated. "Nice work Oken."

"Thanks. Can I leave now?" Oliver pleaded. He hated being in the detention room. It's one thing he did not want to see again.

"Not yet." Oliver groaned. "Since you did such a great job…"

"I won't have to come to this stinky room tomorrow?" Oliver was hopeful. He was jumping up and down like he had to go to the Little Men's Room.

"No… but tomorrow you will only have to write 25 statements! And tomorrow it'll be a better one."

Oliver smiled and hugged Mrs. Berkley. "Thank you so much!" He cried with joy. He grabbed his things and skipped outside the room, into the hallway, and outside the school. _Free! _Oliver threw his hands up to the air and grinned. He suddenly remembered that he forgot to reply to Miley's text message! He flipped open his cellphone.

**SmokenOken: **Okay fine. I'll tell you. But I have to do it in person. It won't feel right through text. Is it okay if I come over?

A few seconds later, he received a reply.

**SmileyMiley: **Sure :)

**A/N: Enjoy it? Review! And I think I like updating quicker. So if you think I'm updating quickly and spontaneously, don't be surprised… I'm in a good mood about this story! And this chapter reached four pages in Microsoft Word (barely!) The last chapter reached almost 5 pages! Wow, right? I've been writing more lately, haven't I? Well enjoy it while it lasts! REVIEW MY DEAR PEOPLES/READERS!**


	6. Park Swinging and Limo Nervousness

**A/N: Late update. But I actually have an excuse this time. Tomorrow's my last day of school, and I've been studying like crazy for finals! Another excuse is laziness, because I could've update earlier. But, as you guys know, I'm a lazy bum. You guys deserve this chapter.**

Oliver threw his fist up into the air. He wanted to scream to the world his undying love for Miley, but just screamed, "Yes!" He flipped open his cell phone and replied:

**SmokenOken: **I'll be there in a few!

He skipped up the street and passed through the park. Oliver passed by little kids running around the playground, some little babies in the sandbox, some sliding down the slide over and over again, and some with their bicycles, circling around the fountain. As he approached the swing, he just couldn't resist. He ran up to the swing in the middle, since the little kids were on the other ones. He swung and swung, until a horrible thought hit him smack down in the brain.

"Shoot!" Oliver exclaimed while swinging, loud enough for the kids all around the playground to hear. They turned around, giving him a "What did you just say?" look, even though some didn't even know what he just said. He chuckled nervously. _What am I going to say to Miley when I tell her I like her? _Oliver thought. _This is bad. Bad! _He swung some more, thinking about how he should say it. _Miley, I really like you, and I know you're going out with Jake, but I mean, come on. I'm Smoken Oken! Bad! Miley, I really like you…willyoubemygirlfriend? Again, Bad! _He felt a vibrate in his pocket.

**Smiley Miley: **Are you coming soon? I have a Hannah thing in a few hours, but I need to be there in like an hour and a half. You can come!

_Ugh. _Oliver thought in disgust. _I have to be swinging when I could've been asking her right now! _He jumped off the swing in mid-air then ran across the park and onto Miley's porch. _Curse my non-resistance for kiddy swings! _He pushed the doorbell and waited silently. He whistled "If we were a Movie" while waiting for Miley to open the door. He heard a click, and Miley as Hannah opened the door.

"Oliver!" She screamed. "Hurry up! I have to leave in like, 15 minutes. Go to my closet and grab a wig!" She pushed Oliver up the stairs.

"But…" Oliver started, but was cut off by a slam of the closet door. _Ugh. _

He grabbed a shaggy blonde wig from the stand and stuffed his hair under the wig. He sighed. _Again, curse my non-resistance for kiddy swings! _He grabbed a sticker from his pocket and wrote, "Hi, my name is Owen Oklahoma." He ran outside, to find Hannah waiting inside the limo.

"Come on Owen!" She squinted when she saw the name tag. "Nice touch!"

Oliver grinned, ran over to the limo, and opened the door. He slid next to Hannah and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini-fridge. He gulped the water down and started to sweat. Just being in the backseat of the limo with Miley alone made him nervous. He chuckled nervously.

"So, Miley…" Oliver said with a little smirk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Hannah smiled. The limo jolted up with speed.

"Miley, I know you're dating Jake, but…" Oliver gulped. He can feel the sweat beads dropping rapidly. He was interrupted by a sudden scream from Miley.

"Daddy, look out!" Hannah screamed.

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN…. What's going to happen? LOL.**

**Sorry for the short update. But I promise, there will be a longer one with the next chapter. I'm using up my studying time… so yeah. REVIEW:)**


	7. Collisions, Autographs, and Invites

**A/N: Here is a new chapter of The Great Date Auction! Haha it doesn't seem like an auction just yet… but I'm getting to it. Don't worry! My excuse… ENJOYING SUMMER VACATION! And laziness… but that's nothing new! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana… just the plot of the story!**

Oliver glanced out the window, where they were about to collide with a big oil truck that was speeding and passed a red light. He grabbed Miley and hugged her tightly. This might be his last moments with Miley. He frowned at the thought and started to tear, but he was not to cry.

"Sweet Niblets!" Robby Ray screamed at the top of his lungs and swiveled past the oil truck, the rearview mirror scratching against the windows of a limo. Hannah plugged her ears and Oliver twitched at the sound of screeching. When the screeching was over, Robby Ray parked the limo at a local Chevron and sighed. "Sweet Niblets! What just happened?"

Hannah shivered. "Daddy, I think that the guy who was driving the truck was drunk. If he collided with us…." She shivered and Oliver hugged her.

"It's okay, Miley. We're all okay." Robby Ray assured his daughter.

They backed out of the Chevron parking lot and back onto the street, where the police were on the scene, arresting a guy who was still clutching a bottle of beer in his bottle. The police signaled the limo to slow down and pull over. Robby Ray parked the limo onto the sidewalk. Oliver could see a buff police officer walking up to the driver's side.

"Excuse me, sir?" He said politely. "I'm Officer Paul. I'm so sorry about the oil truck over there. He's been the guy we've been looking for forever. Good thing you handled the situation greatly."

Oliver and Miley exchanged glances. "He sure has a way of talking." Oliver whispered to Miley and she giggled.

Officer Paul glanced at the backseat where Owen and Hannah were sitting. "Hannah Montana!" He squealed like a little girl. "I am so sorry about the accident! Don't worry; he's having his jail time!" He took out his ticket notebook. "Can you sign my ticket notebook? I want it signed to my daughter, Lauren."

Hannah nodded. She grabbed the ticket notebook and signed:

_To Lauren,_

_Thank your dad for saving us and making sure we were saved! He's a great person!_

_Signed,  
Hannah Montana_

"Thank you, Miss Montana!" Office Paul said with joy in his voice.

Robby Ray nodded him off and drove down the highway and into the big record store at Montana Road. _Weird…_ Oliver thought. He licked his nametag and stepped out of the limo, following Hannah. Fans crowded the sidewalk, screaming her name and holding out autograph books. The paparazzi was snapping a picture of her every move. He heard a teenage girl point at him and say, "Oh my GOD! Is that Hannah's new bf? He's gorgeous!" He shook his head. _I wish. _He stalked Hannah into Montana Records and sat next to her at the autograph table. Big fans, small fans, young fans, and old fans filled the line… and Hannah signed every one of their autograph books and pictures of her. _Wow… how can her hand not be cramped? _Hannah signed the last autograph book of the night, the book of a little girl with her grandma.

"You are standing in the presence of you're favorite fan!" The grandma said with great confidence.

"Grandma!" The little girl whined shyly.

"Can you please sign this?" The grandma shoved the autograph book into Hannah's hands. Owen rolled her eyes.

"Sure!" She found an empty page and signed her world-famous signature and closed it. She politely handed back the autograph book.

"Thank you!" The grandma exclaimed then glanced at Owen. "Oh my goodness Hannah! Is this your boyfriend?"

"No it's not he's just –" Hannah tried to explain, but was cut off by the grandma ranting.

"I need a picture! Umm…" She squinted to read his nametag. "Owen! Scoot next to Hannah and say cheese!"

Owen hesitantly scooted his chair next to Hannah's, grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Cheese!"

The grandma snapped the picture and smiled. "Thank you Hannah… and Owen!" She scurried off with the little girl.

Oliver gave Hannah a confused look. "Um… you know what's weird?"

"What?" Hannah said tiredly.

"That everyone thinks Hannah and Owen are boyfriend and girlfriend." Oliver gulped.

"Again?!" Hannah said angrily. "This happened with Jackson and me... EWWW! I don't want it to happen again!" She shivered.

Oliver grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll just release to the press that we're just friends."

Hannah nodded her head. "C'mon let's go to my house! You can sleepover if you want to! Let's invite Lilly!"

**A/N: Enjoy it? Please review! I already have most of the sleepover planned, so stay tuned! **


	8. Lilly's Plan, Sleepovers, and Blackmail

**A/N: New chapter! Yay me! Excuse: Summer partying and LAZINESS. You should already know that. It's soooo me! LOL well enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Hannah Montana, then I'd make Oliver and Miley a couple already… geeeez. LOL! Lawsuits stay away. Me no likey getting sued.**

Oliver ran upstairs and into the Hannah closet, trailed by Miley, who dragged her feet up the stairs and followed Oliver. He threw the wig into the wig case, ripped up his nametag, and threw it into the pink rhinestoned wastebasket in the corner of the case. Miley tossed her wig to him, who threw it into the wig case.

"I am so tired!" Miley crashed into the nearest chair and laid her head against the arms of the chair.

"You should be!" Oliver darted over to the mini-fridge in her closet and tossed her a water bottle. Miley gulped the water as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello? Hey Lilly!" Miley said cheerfully into the receiver. "Want to sleep over? Oliver's here… it'll be us three!"

Oliver glanced at Miley talking on the phone skeptically.

"Are you sure?" Miley frowned. "Okay then." She flipped her cell phone shut and slipped it into her front pocket of her jeans. "Lilly can't come! She says her mom is making her do her project due next week in biology." She paused. "I didn't even know there was a project due in biology!" She ran out of the Hannah closet and into her room, digging through her backpack for assignments notifying the project supposedly due next week.

Oliver quickly flipped open his cell phone and dialed Lilly. "What the heck Lilly?" Oliver said quietly. "There's no biology project due next week!"

"I know. But if I was there, I'd ruin the moment of you two together." She paused. "Wait a sec, you didn't ask her out yet? You doughnut!"

"I was going to do it today, but I was delayed by swings." Oliver mumbled.

Lilly replied. "Huh? You get so distracted easily!" Lilly giggled. "Do it tonight."

Oliver shrugged. "Sure…. Got to go… I think she's back!" He quickly flipped his cell phone shut and laid down on the floor, making it seem like he was just resting there.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed running into the Hannah closet. "Do we have a biology project due next week?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't have anything in my planner or any notes!"

Oliver sat up and quickly thought of an excuse. "I think she's doing it for extra credit. You know her parents."

Miley nodded. "I understand. Good thing I came up with 'The Bone Dance' before I failed!" She shifted the weight of her body from side to side. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure…." Oliver shrugged. "Ladies choice!"

He went to Hannah's extra dresser and slipped on a pair of pajama pants Miley got him for Christmas. Lilly and he would leave extra clothes in the extra dresser just in case they couldn't go home or they were just too lazy. He ran downstairs and plopped onto the couch, waiting for Miley to come down in her "movie jammies."

Miley finally came down in her cute little blue jammies with flowers printed in assorted colors. "I'm here!" She inserted the DVD into the DVD player, music flaring and the menu for _Music and Lyrics _appeared on the screen. She plopped down next to Oliver and pressed play.

Throughout the movie, Oliver and Miley laughed together, moved side to side with the rhythm, and sometimes just stared at each other in a trance before they would snap out of it and moved their attention back into the movie. When the movie was over, Miley was sound asleep in his arms. He loved the sight of Miley sleeping… he loved it more now that she was asleep in his arms. He laid his head on Miley's snoozing head and fell asleep.

It was still dark out and Miley tried to snuggle under the very small blanket covering most of her body and a little of Oliver's. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She hesitantly tugged the blanket to cover her cold spot and rested her head back down, noticing it wasn't as soft and fluffy as the pillows under her head almost every night. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear up her vision. It revealed Oliver, snoozing away, his head still in the position as if Miley was still underneath him. She smiled. _Wow… he's really cute when he's asleep! _Miley pulled out her phone, and pressed the camera icon. She quickly snapped a picture of Oliver sleeping. _If he won't tell me he likes me, I'll have to blackmail him to do it. _She cackled silently. This was going to be good.

**A/N: Review please? I really don't have much to say. And sooo sorry for the short chapters ******


	9. Jumpstarts, Honey, and Play fights

**A/N: WOW! Two updates in one day? Talk about GREAT UPDATES! No laziness involved (although it was mostly distractions. Disney Channel rocks!) Anyways… enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!**

The sun shone through the cream colored blinds of the Stewart Residence and shined in Oliver's and Miley's faces. Oliver blinked rapidly trying to remember where he was. He saw the Stewart's TV, their couch, their kitchen, and Miley, sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled. The sight of Miley asleep on his shoulder made his senses tingle with every breath she takes. He sighed. He twisted around and around until he found a clock. _7 AM… are you kidding me? _Oliver smacked his head with his hand. Suddenly he felt his butt vibrate. He tried to reach for it in his back pocket, but no luck. He stood up slowly, being careful not to wake up. He pulled it out quickly and read the screen.

1 Txt Msg

He quickly flipped open his cell phone and read the text message.

**SillyLilly:** Did you tell her?

He groaned. He totally forgot about that!

**SmokenOken: **No! We were too busy enjoying ourselves. Unlike someone who was "working on an extra credit project for biology."

He pressed send and a loud _Ping!_ echoed through the room. Oliver stuffed his phone in his back pocket as Miley lifted her head slowly.

"Oliver?" Miley asked sleepily. "Are you there?" She forced her eyes open, her pupils still full of sleep.

"Yeah. Just… just…" Oliver quickly thought of an excuse. "Stretching! It's what I do every morning. To give me a… jumpstart!" He started crossing his right arm across his chest and his left arm pushed it against it.

"Jumpstart? Yeah right!" Miley giggled. "The only thing that jumpstarts you in the morning is a good breakfast!"

Oliver blushed. "It's a start!" He did it with the opposite arm. Miley shoved herself off the couch and started to exercise. He smiled and sat down. He started to do sit-ups as Miley did jumping jacks. She accidentally grabbed a pillow off the couch and slammed it down onto Oliver and snickered. She grabbed another pillow for defense as Oliver pushed himself into an upright position, grabbed the earthly-colored pillow and tossed it roughly at Miley. She blocked it with accuracy.

"Ha ha… you missed me!" Miley said in a childish voice.

Oliver glared at her. "You want a piece of me?"

Miley stared at him fiercely. "No honey, I want the whole dang thing!" _Oh I wish…_

_She can have me! _"Come and get it then."

Miley charged Oliver and pushed him onto the couch. She tackled him and Oliver attacked back. He flipped over so that she was on the bottom and he was on the top. Being best friends, he knew where her ticklish spots were. He fiercely tickled her in her ticklish spots.

"Stop… Oliver!" Miley screamed in between fits of laughter.

"Not yet, honey!" He mocked Miley the way he said "honey."

Oliver tickled her up and down her stomach and grabbed her ankles. He held them tight while his fingers went up and down her foot, leaving Miley in laughing shambles. She forced herself up, bringing Oliver under Miley.

"Aha! I have no weakne —" Oliver said until he realized that Miley was so close to him, closer than ever before. He blushed.

Miley noticed what Oliver saw and blushed even harder. "Umm…" She stammered. Both of them gave a look of disappointment. She roamed into the kitchen to cool off. Oliver stalked her and grabbed a banana off the fruit bowl.

"Sorry?" Oliver muttered.

Miley nodded. "Same…." She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a big bite. "That was fun though!"

Oliver giggled. "That was fun! But isn't it a bit too early?" They both yawned.

They flicked on the TV to the local news and watched as they showed the weather and the bad things.

"Have you noticed how the news never shows the good reports?" Miley asked curiously. She yawned. Her eyes flickered with sleep as she snoozed off into another deep sleep. Oliver watched her snooze off and smiled.

**A/N: REVIEW! I want this story to reach at least 50 reviews before I put the next chapter up! I'll be more demanding if not! So review. I don't mind flames. Wow… me not minding flames? This is crazy talk! It is midnight, so I'm a bit paranoid. But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing! REVIEW!**

**And now I feel like writing an oneshot. I think I'll do so.**


	10. Dreams and Miley's Blackmail Plan

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the late update! I was planning to put this chapter up before I left for Florida, but packing and stuff stopped me. Enjoy this chapter! It was a fun thing to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, wowzas… who knows what'll happen? The Supreme Court, stay away. Me no wantie to go to Washington D.C. right now.**

_Miley was sitting on the couch holding the latest issue of Starlett, Hannah and Lola on the cover with the headline, THE BEST AND WORST BFF'S OF THE YEAR, page 35. She sighed. The time when she brought a tree into the limo instead of Lola could've knocked her right out of the running. She quickly flipped to page 35, finding the same picture that was on the cover plastered on the page before, following the list of the best and worst BFF's of the year. _

_Best friends Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle have portrayed great friendship in the land of Hollywood, full of backstabbing jerks and the outrageous paparazzi. But seeing Hannah leaving Lola alone backstage at one of her concerts with a fichus named Fern, we assumed…_

"_Oh my god!" Miley screamed and threw the tabloid across the room, landing with a thump on the brown hard wood floors._

_Jake Ryan ran down the stairs and into the living room. He glanced at Miley, at the magazine, then Miley again._

"_Hey snookums… what's with the magazine throwing? You don't want to break the furniture now, do we?"_

"_Snookums? I thought we were Miley Wiley and Jakey Wakey." Miley said confused._

"_Remember? We dumped those in college!" He gave her a suspicious look. "You okay?" He forced the back of his hand onto Miley's forehead. "No fever."_

"_I'm fine… just a little – did you just say college?" Miley whimpered as her eyes flickered with surprise._

"_We've been married for 5 years now!" Jake exclaimed._

_Miley stared at her bare hand. A diamond ring appeared as it shimmered, mocking her. Yes ma'am you've been married to Jake Ryan for 5 years. "Has it really been that long?"_

"_Yes snookums! And I'm proud!" Jake Ryan kissed her full-on the lips as Miley tried to unglue her mouth from his egoistical lips._

"_I need some alone time." Miley muttered, tears welling up in her brown eyes. _

_She ran upstairs and into her room, slamming it shut. She flopped onto the bed and curled into a ball, sobbing into her knees. "How could I end up with Jake Ryan? I like Oliver! He's the one for me." Miley repeatedly muttered in between sobs. She felt a pat on the back. Miley jolted up finding her mother patting her gently as she wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks._

"_Mom…." Miley cried and hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you in a while!"_

"_Did your dad give you Loco Hot Cocoa again? I told him not to do that!" Miley's mom raised her temper._

"_No. It's boy problems." Miley mumbled._

"_Oh. My favorite." She rubbed her hands together. "So what is it this time?"_

"_Well in this dream, Jake Ryan, you know the Zombie Slayer?" Her mom nodded._

"_The Zombie Slayer? Dang that boy is cute!"_

_Miley gave her mom a glare and she looked away. "As I was saying, in this dream… I'm married to him. I know… girls would die to be in this position right now. And I don't like him or this position. He's a jerk… egoistical…."_

_Her mom cut her off abruptly. "Then why are you going out with him?"_

_She sighed. "To make someone else jealous."_

"_Would this someone be the someone you're sleeping next to right now?"_

_Miley scrunched her nose. "This is why you scare me sometimes, Mom! You know everything!" She giggled softly. "So what should I do?"_

"_I can't do much baby." Her mom sighed. "Just do what's right…."_

"_But… what's right?" She stuttered._

"What's right… what's right… what's –"

"Miley!" Oliver screamed into her ear. He shook her a bit more.

She woke up with a jolt, seeing his brown eyes and his brunette hair come into view. "What?"

"What's right? You've been chanting that for at least a few minutes. What happened?" Oliver begged. "You know, the Price is Right isn't on until 10, right?"

Miley stiffed a laugh. "I know that! It's something else…. Just a dream I had. I don't want to talk about it really."

Oliver nodded. "Whatever." He glanced at the kitchen. "Oh, look! Pancakes!" He grabbed the tall stack of pancakes and drowned it in syrup. He stuffed the top pancake into his watering mouth. He moaned with satisfaction. "This is the best pancake I've ever eaten. Your dad needs to make these more often!"

Miley snickered. He loved his darkish ways. "You are a dork." She peeked at Oliver congesting a pancake every 10 seconds. _Do what's right. _She smacked her head. _What was right? What should I do? _Miley thought hard.

Then an idea struck her head. She could feel the light bulb atop her head, flickering.

"Hey Oliver! Guess what?" Miley spoke confidently.

Oliver glared at her with his mouth like a blowfish, filled with pancakes and syrup. "Wuff?"

"Take a look at this!" She flung out her cell phone and brought the picture of Oliver snoozing away.

Oliver gasped. "Delete. That. Picture. Now." He started to chase Miley around the kitchen into the living room and under the piano, where he had caught her by the waist, and carried her over to the couch. "Delete it!"

"I will…." Miley mumbled. "On one condition."

He lowered his eyes. "What's this condition?"

"Oh… I don't know…." She paused for a dramatic effect. "You have to bid on me at The Great Date Auction."

**A/N: Ohhh. The blackmail plan comes into view! REVIEWWW! You know… just press that button down there that says GO. And I'm not adding the next chapter until I get at least 57 reviews:)**


	11. Is he worth it? and Piggy

**A/N: Ahaha. A not so late-ish update! Yayy not so late-ish updates! Be yaying because this might not happen again! Be grateful!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, would this disclaimer be there right now?**

"You want me to do what?!" Oliver shrieked and opened his mouth with surprise, leaving his jaw hanging open.

"You heard me. I want you to bid on me for the Great Date Auction." Miley crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"I can't do that!" He threw his hands up in the air and counted with his fingers, "One… I don't have the money to do that. And two, isn't that not fair?"

"I'll give you the money. This is the only way I'm sure that someone worthy to have me will bid on me."

"Haha… worthy to have you?" Oliver snickered. "Why don't you ask the Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan?"

"I want to see if he can outbid the money I'm going to give you. To see if it's really worth being his girlfriend. I don't want to get hurt." Miley sniffed and glanced at his brown eyes. Her glossy-teared eyes stared back at him. He looked apologetic. _Right where I want him…_

"Oh." He paused for a while, looking like he was thinking hard. "Okay, I'll do it. How much are you giving me?"

She nudged her head toward the stairs and ran up them, Oliver trailing behind her as they stepped into the Hannah Closet and grabbed Piggy.

"You are not going to do it!" Oliver gasped. He watched Miley take out a hammer from a drawer intently. "You are so not going to do it!"

Miley nodded sadly. "I have to. I've been saving in this thing forever! Who knows how much there is in here?" She forced the hammer toward Piggy but stopped before it would smash to a million pieces. "Would you mind saying any last words?"

"Umm…" He thought for a while. "You were the best birthday present I have ever gave Miley. We've been through a lot from the crisis at the register to the look on her face when she got you! You'll be my favorite piggy and of course, Miley's too." He pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"Thanks for those kind words." Miley started to bring the hammer full-down onto the piggy's surface but stops once again. "I can't do it! I'll need help. This is a big day for Piggy." She bent down and kissed it on the snout.

"I'll help." Oliver sighed. He grasped her hands from behind. _Her hair smells so good._

"Thanks for the help Olliegator! I need it." _Is that cologne? When did he start wearing it?_

"No problem Mileydile!" They both closed their eyes as he led their hands to Piggy's glossy-pink ceramic surface and clanked the hammer against it. A loud crash followed. He took a peek of how much money there was. Tons of ones, fives, tens, and twenties filled the floor as well as a bunch of quarters, dimes, nickels, and pennies. "You can open your eyes now."

Miley opened her eyes to find the money she has saved forever… and the scattered pieces of Piggy. "He was such a good piggy. But look at how much money there is!"

They started to organize the money and coins one by one, each counting in their head. _50 cents… 55 cents … 60 cents … 61 cents … 62 cents… Miley has really nice hands! Snap out of it Oliver! Keep counting! Dang I lost count! 50 cents…_

"Oh my god… Oliver!" Miley was breathing deeply. "That's a lot of money. Oliver that's 70 dollars and 76 cents! Wow!" She picked up the trash can where the pieces of Piggy were. "Great job Piggy!"

Oliver laughed. "Wow. So I have to use that money to bid on you?"

"Yeah…. We need to review some more things first."

He groaned. "What are these things?"

"If I don't give any signal, keep going. If I give a thumbs up, then stop. That means that guy is good."

He grunted. "I thought there was only one condition."

"It isn't a condition… more like a rule!" Miley stiffed a laugh.

"Ha ha." He grabbed the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "I got to go. My mom expected me to be back at 9."

Miley shrugged. "Okay then! Remember our little deal. Bid on me, or this is sent to the whole Seaview High student body."

He shivered. The thought of that was more horrible than Jake Ryan having the winning bid on Miley.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had… writer's block. It's annoying because that was one of the first times I did have writer's block. So if you have any ideas, please tell me! I'll take the criticism right now! And btw, sorry for the shortish chapter… remember… writer's block! REVIEW? Just press that button that says "Go." Right under that line divider thing. **


	12. Mad Voices and Chore Flashbacks

**A/N: A new chapter of THE GREAT DATE AUCTION! I don't know if this was late, early, right on time, or whatever. But I'm really proud of this chapter. More flashbacks... YAYY! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Hannah Montana, do you think I would even be seen on this site? (Probably.) But the bottom line is, I don't own anything but the plot.**

As Oliver walked home, a thought hit him… hard. "Dang!" he thought out loud. "Jake Ryan's a movie star! Rich, famous… rich!" He quickly grasped the pocket where his bid money was. "This is nothing compared to what Jake has in store!" He rushed home and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Oken, his mom, was washing the dishes.

"Mom!" Oliver managed to say in between deep breaths. "Is there anything I can do to get extra money?"

"Leave me alone, honey! I'm trying to do the dishes!" She said in her _mad voice_.

Oliver chuckled.

"Is there anything funny about that?"

"Umm… nothing's funny, Mom! Let me do those dishes… for 10 dollars!"

Mrs. Oken sighed. "Okay, honey." She forked over 10 dollars and left the sink full of dishes in the presence of Oliver.

Once she left the room, he cracked with laughter. He remembered their exact words on his mom's _mad voice_.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh, that's my mom! I got to get to school early so I can return this thing to the editor." He was holding a video camera, with tapes of students saying goodbye to their principal, who was leaving that year._

"_Oliver! Let's go!" A deep voice was heard from a distance._

_Lilly looked at Oliver confused. "I thought you said that was your mom."_

"_It is. When she's mad, she uses her mad voice." Oliver deepened his voice mock his mom's mad voice._

He scrubbed a china plate hard to get what seems to be last week's carrot cake frosting. Speaking of cake….

FLASHBACK

"_Surprise!" What seemed to be the whole Seaview Middle School student body was right there, on her porch. With the birthday girl wearing a kitty sweater._

"_You don't know how hard it was to keep this secret from both of you." Oliver chuckled at her look._

"_You knew?!" Miley was hugging the kitty head on her shirt._

"_Yeah… you should've seen the look on your face!"_

"_How do you like this look?" She growled and made an angry, scrunched-up look._

"_Wow… that's the same look my mom had when she turned 40." _

Oliver grabbed the next carrot cake covered china plate.

FLASHBACK

"_Miley!" He knocked on the stall's door._

"_This stall's taken!" Miley's muffled voice came from inside._

"_It's okay I got you covered."_

"_How?"_

"_Just trust me!"_

_Miley cracked the door open, just enough for Oliver to push it open and shove a gigantic balloon to cover Mitten's head. "Oliver! You're a life saver!"_

He grabbed the last china plate with frosting and gently scrubbed its surface.

FLASHBACK

"_Woof woof meow, woof woof meow, woof woof woof woof meow!" The sound of dog barks and cat meows filled the Stewart's living room._

"_How long do you think its going to last?" Lilly asked, bored._

"_It has watch batteries." Jackson pointed out, pouting._

"_It could last forever." Robbie Ray said, finally giving up._

_Everyone left the room except Roxy, begging for an encore._

"Oliver!" Mrs. Oken's mad voice echoed, making Oliver lose his train of thought. "Are you done yet?"

"Umm… almost!"

He quickly scrubbed the rest of the dishes and assorted them into the cabinet shelves. Mrs. Oken walked into the room just in the nick of time, the sink empty and Oliver resting his head against the table.

"Nice job, honey!" She said in her normal voice, one of the times she hasn't used her mad voice that morning. "Here's an extra 10." She handed him the 10 extra dollars.

"Thanks." He stuffed the ten into his pocket. Although he was tired, he couldn't stand to win. "Anything else I could do?"

Mrs. Oken thought for a while. "Well… you can wash your father's laundry. It was gym day yesterday and you know how weak his deodorant is." She hesitantly mentioned and fake gagged. "30 dollars."

Oliver sighed. "Okay I'll do it." He tentatively took the 30 dollars and hurried into the laundry room, a clothespin pinching his nose.

"I have guts for doing this!" Oliver said furiously. _Guts…_

FLASHBACK

_It was lunch time. There was a new girl known as "The Cracker." Miley, Lilly, and Oliver was watching her from a distance._

"_I heard it took Animal Control to get her put down!" Lilly gushed with fear, as she watched "The Cracker" crack nuts._

"_Come on! I was new once! Let's go be friends with her!" Talk about having the guts._

"_You make friends with 'The Cracker' and I'll stay here and start writing your will." Oliver said sarcastically._

_But apparently Lilly didn't see he was being sarcastic. "Ooh! Put me down for all her shoes!"_

_Miley glared at her._

"_I mean… good luck!"_

"_Ah. Fellowship of the weenies." _

Oliver finally stuffed all of his dad's laundry into the washing machine and pressed start. Sometimes he thought he was brave for doing this, and sometimes he thought he's just doing something stupid. But it was one of those times where he was brave. _Boy do I got nerve._

**A/N: One of the longest chapter I've written. Well, not really. But one of them. Compared to others, this might be their "short" chapters. But anyways, you know the drill. Press the button that says go, and give me something that starts with an R and ends with a W. Not ROW but REVIEW!**

**BTW, I love this ending! Baha.**


	13. Chore Convos and Waiting for Robby Ray

**A/N: Sorry for the late update peoples! Been a pretty busy summer since I got back from Florida. I was reading the 7th Harry Potter book (WHICH WAS OMFG SOOO GOOD!), plus I've been spending a bunch of time with my cousins since they came back from their vacations. And don't forget distractions and laziness! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

_Beep!_

Oliver walked into the laundry room, sniffing in the smell of wet laundry. He opened the washer, looking at his dad's damp gym socks, shirts, shorts, and head bands. He grabbed handfuls at a time and stuffed them into the dryer, his cell phone clutched to his ear.

"Wow. I'm so glad it doesn't smell like sweat in here anymore!" Oliver gave a sigh of relief has he grabbed the next handful of clothes.

A pang of Tennessee accent rang through his ear. "Well that smell can't beat Uncle Earl's laundry after he milks our one spotted cow after its morning sit-down… then falls in it."

"Umm… ew. But I bet you my dad beats Uncle Earl's any day." Oliver stiffed a laugh and stuffed the next handful into the dryer.

"You should try drinking the milk. Talk about spoiled milk." Miley giggled as Oliver fake-gagged.

"Okay you win!" Oliver exclaimed as he closed the dryer door and pressed the START button.

"I got to go… shopping for a dress with Lilly… you know, for The Great Date Auction."

Oliver blushed and silently thanked the heavens that Miley couldn't see him. "Can't wait till that night." He stated sarcastically, trying to hide his excitement.

"Me too! A girl's dream is to have two boys fighting over her." Miley stated dreamily. An awkward silence followed.

_You already have two boys fighting over you, Miley! _Oliver sighed. "Well…? Aren't you going?"

Miley snapped back to reality. "O-oh y-yea… Bye!" When she heard a click on the other line, she sighed. _This is harder than I thought it would be._ She flopped backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and an image of Oliver popped into her head. She instantly opened her eyes again, the ceiling coming back into view. She heard wheels against the sidewalk, then a doorbell.

"Ugh… Lilly!" Miley screamed, running downstairs and into the living room, opening the door as Lilly ran in.

"Hurry up! Let's go to the mall!" She cried as she tugged Miley's arm, signaling to call her dad.

"Wait! I have to tell you something first!" Miley looked at Lilly and took deep, steady breaths. "I'm making Oliver bid on me at the Great Date Auction."

"You're doing what?!" Lilly's eyes were wide open, and her jaw opened very wide.

"I'm making Oliver bid on me at the Great Date Auction." She was looking directly at her shoes, avoiding Lilly's eyes. "Well… I want to see how far Jake will bid on me."

Lilly snickered. "Or do you like Oliver?"

Miley gasped. "You know I like Oliver like a brother or a pet fish!"

"Sure…." She paused. "Or do you?"

"No!"

"Yes you said no or no you said yes!"

"Yes I said no!"

"What?!" Lilly was very confused at this point.

"I like Oliver like a brother or a pet fish, okay?!" Miley turned around and walked toward the kitchen island and blushed, because she knew that it was a lie. _She'll have to know eventually…_

There was a very awkward silence.

"Go get your dad and tell him to bring us to the mall!" Lilly finally wailed.

"Fine." Miley dramatically inhaled and with a scream she yelled, "Daddy!"

A muffled voice came from upstairs. "What?"

"You have to drive us to the mall! You know the Great Date Auction's soon! I have to find the PERFECT dress!" She emphasized her voice on the word perfect.

"Let me finish blow drying my hair. You know what happens when I don't blow dry it directly after I shower."

Miley shuddered. "Okay! Just hurry up!"

Miley grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice while Lilly was texting Oliver.

**Sk8erGrrl: **Oliver! Is she really making you bid on her?

**SmokenOken:** Yeah! And I'm glad! If I win… maybe I can tell her how I really feel! It'll be way easier!

**Sk8erGrrl:** You still didn't do it yet? You doughnut!

She waited for a reply, but Robby Ray's heavy footsteps were already heard coming down the stairs. She quickly stuffed her cell phone in her pocket while Miley dropped her glass in the sink. He finally made his appearance, picking up his keys from the blue tabletop with women's legs.

"We really need to get rid of this table." Robby Ray said jokingly. "C'mon! If you want to get to the mall, we better go!"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Robby Ray to the driveway.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write… I don't know why. It wasn't as fun as writing the sleepover though! Review please! Just press the button… you know… the one that says GO!**


	14. Mall, Window Shopping, and Tinkerbelle

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Busy summer. Having too much fun! But OMG I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't even own the program I use to type this stuff up.**

Miley pushed the doors to the mall and gave a groan of frustration. She had to pick one of the biggest malls in California to find her dress for the Great Date Auction.

"Where to start... where to start...?" Miley muttered as she tapped her head.

"Let's start... at that one place next to the place where you got that –" Lilly started, but was cut off by Miley.

"No, that's too –"

"Yeah, you're right. What about the place next to the place where you got that –"

"No, that's too –"

"Just get on with it!" Robby Ray's voice boomed from behind them as he entered the mall. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "You had to choose one of the biggest and most popular malls in California."

Miley and Lilly giggled.

"Come on, let's go!" Lilly pulled Miley toward the nearest store.

* * *

Miley stopped in front of Fashion Q, gawping at the dresses that were displayed. Dresses of every kind were displayed, from low cuts, to V-necks. She dropped the several bags she had hanging on her arms and pressed her forehead against the cold glass, peering inside the store. More dresses like the ones displayed were shelved by color. She smiled. This was going to be fun. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and Lilly's voice rang in her ears. "Miley! You're drooling."

Miley managed to unglue her face to the glass and wiped the drool of her chin. "Let's go inside!" She grabbed her bags and pulled Lilly into the entrance of Fashion Q.

* * *

Lilly knocked on the door of the dressing room and shoved some more dresses in Miley's face. 

"Try these on." Lilly begged.

* * *

Miley walked out of the dressing room and twirled in a spicy red bubble dress. "This?" 

Lilly shook her head. "Umm… no."

* * *

She walked out again, this time hesitantly with the mini-mini length dress and low cut. "You must be kidding me. I can't believe you chose this." She ran inside again. 

"Looked cute without a body inside it." Lilly simply stated.

* * *

Miley had spent about an hour inside the dressing room of Fashion Q, trying on all the dresses that Lilly had suggested her to try on. She slipped out of her dressing room and twirled, hopefully for the last time that day. This time she was in what looked like Tinkerbelle's fairy dress, but pink, spaghetti-strapped, and the length just above the wings. It had a layer of translucent sparkly fabric over the dress. 

"Awww, Miley! You look like Tinkerbelle! Without the wings, of course!" Lilly sweetly said and hugged her.

"Oh my god. It matches those shoes I got at the place next to the place where I got that –"

"You're right! And it matches the eye shadow you bought at that place next to that place where you got that –"

"Shhh!" A girl in a pastel pink apron with the Fashion Q logo hissed.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and giggled. "Shhh!" They mimicked.

Lilly clutched her stomach. "Anyways," She managed to say between breaths, "want it?"

"I guess." She tugged at the tag and craned her neck so she could see the price. "Wowza."

Lilly stalked over to her and glanced that the tag. "Wow. Do you have that much?"

Miley pouted. "I already gave up Piggy for Oliver." Miley paused, looking deep in thought. "I'll use my credit card." She pulled out her wallet and glanced at it. "This is a big emergency." She smirked.

* * *

They were standing in front of the mall, bags dangling from each of their arms and Starbucks frappuccino clutched in their hands. Miley had her cell phone at her ear, talking to her dad. 

"Hi Daddy!" She slurped her frappuccino. "You can pick us up now... No you don't have to climb the hill again."

Lilly giggled, remembering the look on Robby Ray's face.

"Okay! See you in a few!" Miley slapped her cell phone shut with her chin. She just couldn't wait until the Great Date Auction.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Now review because you're being a good person if you are! I'll love you for life if you do!**


	15. Shoebox, Wedding Days, and Wallpapers

**A/N: This isn't that late, is it? But compared to some people, updating this long would be like, late. Ha ha. But anyways, sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get to the Auction already. I know you guys are waiting for it.**

**Disclaimer: Boy if I owned Hannah Montana, life would be a dream.**

Oliver glanced at a shoebox in his room before cramming his pens and notebooks into his backpack. All the money he has earned to bid on Miley was in that shoebox. Weeks worth of chore money was in that shoebox. Whether he was going to win Miley in the auction was up to the money in that shoebox. He sighed and stepped out of the room, backpack hanging off his shoulders.

* * *

"Can you believe tomorrow night is the Great Date Auction?" Lilly screamed as they walked through the corridors of Seaview High. 

Miley sighed. "I wish it was like next week. I really can't stand this." She patted her stomach. "Stupid butterflies. I wish I could just know who will win me already!" She pulled her hair softly. "It's driving me nuts."

"What kind of nuts? Almonds, or like peanut butter nuts?" Lilly asked curiously. She glanced at Miley, who gave her a "What the heck?!" look. "What? I'm hungry."

"It's been what, 2 hours since lunch? Ugh. Whatever." She slapped her forehead. "Just… don't remind me of the Great Date Auction." She spun her combination into her locker, grabbed her books, and stuffed it into her backpack. She grabbed an extra sandwich from lunch. Lilly looked at her with sorrow. Miley rolled her eyes and tossed it to her, while she gobbled it up like a starving pig. "You know what's weird?"

"Wuff?" Lilly's eyes were fixed on the half eaten sandwich she was holding.

"It's like Oliver's been avoiding me all day." She looked around the hallway.

"Ish like weddig das." Lilly pointed out, still chewing on the big bite she took.

"Mouth full say what?" Miley put her hands on her hips, waiting for Lilly to swallow.

Lilly finally gulped and said, "It's like wedding days. You know how the bride and the groom don't talk to each other until they see or talk to each other at the altar or whatever."

"But we're not getting married! He probably isn't going to win." Miley looked at Lilly skeptically before slamming her locker shut and walking toward the exit of the school. But a brown-haired boy stopped her before she was free from the school halls…

"Miley, we need to talk." Oliver's voice boomed into her head. He held her hand and pulled her over the benches. She looked for Lilly, who was staring at them with the smirk she had, the one which whether she needed to go to the bathroom or has a brilliant idea. _What could she be up to…?_

She sat down and peeped into Oliver's brown eyes, then looked away, not really wanting to make eye contact.

"So…" Miley started.

"Do I really have to bid on you tomorrow night?" Oliver complained. "Because you so know I'm going to lose." _Liar…. _A little voice in his head bickered.

"Umm… yeah. You don't have to win. I just want to see how far Jake goes." Miley simply stated.

"But it'll feel awkward! The whole school knows I'm your best friend! And you're dating Jake Ryan… the Zombie Slayer. Emphasis on the Zombie Slayer."

Miley felt a pang of guilt, but ignored it. "I didn't say you had to win. C'mon." She flipped open her cell phone. "Or else this picture goes to the whole school…"

"Wait a second," Oliver started, "you have this picture as your wallpaper?"

"It makes me laugh." She giggled right on the spot. Then she stopped abruptly. "The point is, yes you have to."

Oliver groaned. "Fine."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Miley?" His voice shook when he said her name.

"Yeah…?" Miley stared into his brown eyes.

"I… I…" Oliver stuttered.

"Get out of the building students, please! School is over people let's move!" The principal's voice echoed through the halls.

"Well I'll see you later." Miley started walking out. "By the way, good luck tomorrow night." She waved goodbye and left the school building.

Oliver smacked his head with his binder. "I'll need that luck." He, too, left the school building.

**A/N: Sorry had writer's block. I knew the beginning and the end, but the middle parts I had no clue. But REVIEW!**


	16. The Big Night

**A/N: **Sorry this took such a long time. I know I've been such a bad fanfiction-er. School's been taking up a bunch of my time. I seriously meant updating this WEEKS ago, but the first weekend and I already got a few nasty projects. 8th grade is hard. Enjoy this chapter! Because it was so much fun to write.

* * *

Miley grabbed the hot iron curler and inserted her hair into the curler. She was already in her Tinkerbelle-like dress, sitting like a princess in her little vanity. She curled it around the curler and held it in its position. Looking at her reflection in her vanity mirror she quickly glanced at Lilly, who sprawled out on her bed reading a teen magazine.

"Hey Lilly?" Miley asked in a curious sarcastic tone.

"Mhm…?" Lilly answered, her focus all on the magazine her eyes scanning the page.

"I need a little help here!" She scowled.

Lilly rolled her eyes and got off of her serene state and helped Miley curled her hair. "Who do you think's going to have the winning bid on you?" She released the curler and repeated with another strand of hair.

"I don't know…." Miley rambled. _Oliver… _A small smiled curved on her lips. _Or Jake… _Her smile disappeared. "I just really hope it's –"

There was a soft knock on the door. Both Miley and Lilly turned to see Robby Ray standing in the doorway holding a camera.

"Look at you, bud!" He snapped a picture. "You look amazing!" He snapped another picture.

"Umm… daddy?" Miley asked slowly. "Why are you taking pictures of us right now?" He snapped another picture. "Can't you wait until after I'm done?"

Robby Ray sighed and nodded. "Fine, Miles. But I'll see you downstairs. You're just as beautiful as your mom on our wedding day!" He softly closed the door as he exited the room.

Lilly sighed. "You must be really beautiful to O–" Lilly stopped herself before she said anything. "Err… I mean your dad!"

Miley faked a smile. What her dad said really made her think. _Am I really that beautiful?_

* * *

Oliver glanced at his reflection in his full-body mirror. He had a very casual looking tuxedo on with his dad's best tie… okay clip-on tie and slacks. With skater shoes. He didn't want to look that formal. Besides, who wanted to be?

* * *

This question was answered when he arrived at the school gymnasium. Guys were dressed in full-on tuxedos. He glanced at some random guy in the gym wearing a baby blue tuxedo. Talk about showing his feminine side. And Oliver was scared he would stand out.

* * *

Miley was backstage, staring at her reflection. She blinked a few times to make sure her mascara was put on right. She then stared at her dress, perfectly flat and no wrinkles were shown. She flattened the skirt part in frustration and nervousness as she waited for the auction to just happen already. She just wanted to get it over with.

There was a loud knock coming from outside.

"Come in!" Miley said in her cheeriest voice, although her voice shook when she said it.

The person coming in was Oliver, who silently shut the door behind him. A silence followed.

"Miley?" Oliver said. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why? Do you think I'm nervous? Because I don't think I'm –" Miley blabbed, but was cut off by Oliver's lips crashing into hers.

The kiss was a total surprise to Miley. She was mortified at first, but once she realized who's lips were on her own, she sunk the feeling in. It was slow and passionate. It was way better than her kiss with Jake Ryan… because she knew he would never leave for four months off to Romania. She gave a groan when Oliver's wonderful lips were unattached from hers.

Another silence. But Miley was the one to first break it this time.

"Wow…" Miley stuttered, tracing her lips with her index finger. "W-what w-was that f-for?" She asked, her voice still shaking.

"I really like you. I mean it. I think I might…" Oliver paused, his breathing heavy. "… love you." He blushed.

"I really like you too." Miley managed to say without her tearing, or else her mascara would run.

Silence.

"But whatever happens out there won't affect… us… right?" Oliver spoke up.

Miley shook her head.

"Then I'll see you out there okay?"

She nodded.

He quickly rushed out the door and closed the door behind him.

Miley gave a dreamy sigh. Tonight was the best day of her life.

But then she was hit with a realization.

Jake Ryan might win.

Another groan. She should've broken up with him earlier!

There was a knock on the door. It was the stage manager.

"Hey Miley!" There was a pause, and then a small whispering that was barely audible. "You're out in 5."

_Inhale. Exhale. _Miley said on a loop in her head. She stared at her reflection one more time. Then more breathing exercises. There was another knock on the door. It was, once again, the stage manager.

"Miley. Out in 1." Another inhale and exhale. She nervously fast-walked through the door and onto the backstage format, waiting for her name.

"Good Evening, Seaview High students!" The principal's voice boomed throughout the gym. Oliver applauded lightly as some other random kids whooped and the guy in the blue tuxedo was jumping up and down. Jake Ryan was the loudest clapper and whooper in the gym. Girls gave dreamy sighs and Jake Ryan winked at both Amber and Ashley, who got in a girly slap fight over who he winked at. "Are you ready to see our lovely auctionees?"

More whoops and loud applause.

Names were called from a list and whoever's name was called would be drawn from backstage and center stage, then taken back backstage.

Oliver clapped politely to ever single one of the auctionees, while he glared at Jake Ryan, who named the flaws of every single girl… if she had any.

"And last but not least, Miley Stewart!"

When Miley's name was called, Oliver's heart pounded louder and was ringing through his ears. He heard Jake Ryan mutter something about Miley; "Hot… but I don't think she's as hot as Rachel. Just trying to get her jealous… hope this works."

After hearing this, he almost dislocated his jaw. Terrifying news.

Miley stared at Oliver and winked. He gave a thumbs up and mouthed, "You can do it." She nodded slightly, took a deep breath, and walked off stage.

* * *

The first few were called, and were bid at a range of 50 – 60 dollars, which was good enough for them supposedly. Miley was doing her breathing exercises. Not knowing who would win, or if anyone else would bid. Doubt it. There was a light tap on her shoulder. Light enough for her…

to scream.

She gave a startled glare to the stage manager, who was hiding behind her clipboard. "Sorry Miley, but you're up next. Get ready."

Miley's heartbeat stepped up a bazillion notches. Nothing in this world would help her bring it down… except for it to be over already.

Then she thought about Oliver. His brown eyes, his chocolate brown hair… _God, Oliver! Just win already!_

She heard the principal's voice, "And our final auctionee of the night… Miley Stewart!"

The red velvet curtains opened up to reveal Miley in her pink Tinkerbelle-styled dress, her hair curled oh-so-perfectly. Her mascara was slightly runny from all her nervousness, but not so big that anyone would notice.

"Okay Miley, introduce yourself."

Miley gave a look of shock to the principal. She didn't know what to say. The last time this happened was when she got her own Booty, but her dad backed her up for that one. "Well… I'm Miley Stewart. I'm 15 years old, sophomore year. I love to s—" Miley stopped herself before she said sing… the principal made the girl before her sing when she said it. "s-shop! And… I love hanging with my best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken." Jake gave a death glare to Miley. She panicked. "And my boyfriend, Jake Ryan."

"Interesting, Miss Stewart." She said, and gave a big grin. "Okay. Let's start the bidding." She glanced around the audience. "Who wants to start?"

Jake rose his hand confidently. "Me. At 50 dollars."

Ohs and ahs rose from the audience.

"Interesting Mr. Ryan." The principal said. "Anyone have a counter offer?"

Miley intensely glared at Oliver, who got the message. "60 dollars."

More ohs and ahs.

Jake fought back. "70 dollars."

"Eighty."

"Nintey." Jake eyed Rachel sending death glares at Miley. _My plan is working…_

"One hundred."

"One hundred twenty."

"One hundred forty." Oliver patted his pocket, hoping he could afford what he wanted the most.

"One hundred sixty."

"One eighty."

There was a silence.

"Two hundred, 68 dollars and... 27 cents."

**

* * *

**Cliffy :) Live with it. I'll update soon enough. I hope. 

Review please. You know you want to. And I think a few chapters from here might be the last chapter. I think the next one is the last one. I'm not sureee...


	17. Under the Spotlight

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of The Great Date Auction. I know, boo-hoo. I know, I'm tearing up just writing this note. But this is not the last of me writing. You'll be hearing from me again. But with no slacking off, I managed to give you guys another chapter of The Great Date Auction! Woo-hoo! Be grateful, and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Oliver was standing up by now, fully tense and heated into the bidding. Jake Ryan stood up, but nothing came out of his mouth and sat back down. Just a shrug. That was a signal of defeat.

Miley was jaw-dropped, Oliver was too, but just couldn't stop thinking… _I won?! _She walked over to Jake, who was now looking as nervous as ever, Rachel's eyes trailing every move she made.

"Jake, how could you?" Miley stuttered. Her mascara was surely running by now. "I thought you were my boyfriend. And you just shrug? You're a super star for crying out loud!" She was screaming and full-on crying now. Guys were whooping and cheering for Miley. "More like a stupid star that is so egomaniacal. I don't even care if that is a real word or not." She wiped away her running mascara, staining her palm and fingers. "Like I don't care about you. We're over." Then she slapped him. Right across the cheek. An applause from the boys ran through the audience, Oliver one of them. Rachel ran over to him and started pulling him to the nurse to get a pack of ice.

Miley ran into Oliver's arms, crying. He didn't really care if mascara was staining his "suit" or not. He just wanted to know she was there for him.

"Well that was one heck of an auction." The principal finally said after all of the commotion. "The winner for a date with Miley is… Oliver Oken!"

Guys were blasting with laughter and cheering with happiness. Lilly, secretly hiding at the back gave her manliest, "Finally!" And other boys started screaming, "Finally!" Oliver blushed as he took Miley backstage to clean up.

Backstage, Miley was still tearing. She was still trying to wipe off her runny mascara and Oliver was lightly holding her hand, trying to wash off the stains of mascara on her hand.

"T-thanks O-Oliver for h-helpin-ng m-me with t-this stuff." Miley was still out of breath from crying too much.

"N-no p-problem M-Miley." He mocked. She glared at him with teary eyes. "Joking! Seriously, it's no problem at all. You're my friend."

There was absolute silence while they wiped off the rest of the mascara.

"Hey Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being by my side. You know, through stuff like this. And thanks for not telling anyone about the… Great Date Auction threat. I'm glad you did it, really." Her voice was slightly shaky.

"No problem." Oliver said as he tossed the cloth he was wiping her hand with in the wastebasket. "Score!"

Miley laughed. That was the first time in a while. Oliver joined in. But it died down pretty fast.

"But I was still going to bid on you even if you didn't threat me." Oliver blushed.

"Oh." Miley muttered.

Awkward silence.

"Miley?" Oliver spoke up this time.

"Mhm?" She said, concentrating on her flattening out her dress.

He tilted her chin up so that he was staring directly into her eyes. He leaned in closer, Miley leaning closer in as well, until their lips softly met once again. She figured that their lips were like a puzzle… they were made for each other.

Pulling back, Miley was biting her lip softly, still staring into Oliver's eyes.

"Amazing, like always." Oliver whispered. She giggled softly.

They heard a crash outside the door. Miley quickly opened it and Lilly was there, standing up against the next dressing room door, pretending like nothing happened, although the broken vase with sunken roses gave that lie away.

"Lilly I'm so going to kill you!" Oliver growled, chasing Lilly back into the gym using the stage. Miley followed closely behind. When she reached center stage next to Oliver, he was looking around, trying to find Lilly. It was pitch black and the only things you could see were Oliver, Miley, and the stage beneath them. She sat down, out of breath. Oliver propped down beside her.

"That's one bright spotlight, isn't it?" Oliver said.

"I guess. Not as bright as the ones on stage." Miley pointed out.

"You know what would be so cool right now?"

"What?"

"A kiss under a spotlight."

And their lips met once again. Lilly watched silently in the pure darkness, smiling at the work she has done.

**

* * *

**

**I do not know if I will be writing a sequel to this. I can't think of anything right now… my brain is fried. But if you guys have any ideas, send me a PM/message or just review with an idea.**

**I'm taking comments and constructive criticism right now. And reviews.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
